sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Anticytherian Circle/2017/Fifth Preliminary Match: Mars vs Thunder
This is the fifth preliminary match of the Anticytherian Circle 2016: Mars the Dire Wolf vs Thundertonian "Puncher" Hedgehog. The match is ongoing. Match The crowd cheered in excitement in the famed Mistral Cylinder—a Ventilusian arena with moving up-and-down concrete platforms. "Heeeeeeh'ria, everyone~!" Alice announced. "Welcome to the third match of the tournament, in which we are on the Mistral Cylinder, an arena with puzzle-like floors. You never know when to rise or fall! Now, let us have our battlers on the... floor! First battler is an anthropomorphic wolf that seems to be... quite the hyperactive one! But you never know what he will show us in this fight! Come out from the grassy green, Mars the Dire Wolf~!" Mars walked out, well, he bounced out like a hyperactive child; which in a sense he is.. "C'mooooon~ Let's doooo thiiiiiis~!" Mars bounced around excitedly. "Second battler, with white fur, black streaks, and... well, he is just as mysterious as Mars!" Alice chuckled. "Displaying great strength while in a quarrel with our first battler back in the preparation hall, as observed by our staff, be careful with him in close combat! Behold, from the snowy white, Thundertonian the Hedgehog~!" Thunder walked out, with black marks emitting small traces of darkness, and a face of excitement. He looks like he's ready for what's coming. He let out a battle crying howl "ARRRRROOOOOOHHHHHH!!!" Oddly enough, Mars' bubbly personality ended up taking a turn for something depicting cold apathy when he saw Thunder; removing Indra's rod from the makeshift sheathe on his back. Thunder noticed this and spawned his star saber, Litnos. He was showing his sharp teeth with an angered face. Looks like they're still holding grudges against each other. Mars entered a stance, from the looks of it his stance was sloppy at best; but looks can be deceiving afterall~ Thunder entered a ready stance, waiting for the greenlight. The arena's astral comm array announced. "Fifth preliminary match: Mars vs Thunder. Projecting ethereal shielding." The arena grounds and the spectation ring was then bordered by a cylindrical ethereal barrier between them to protect the audience from their potentially destructive attacks. "Starting the duel in 3... 2... 1... Commencing the duel," the AI announced, followed by a 2-second buzzer. The prismatic platforms began to rise up and down in a slow pace. The second that buzzer rang, Mars vanished with a small jolt of electricity before reappearing underneath thunder in a crouched position before jumping up and attempting to deliver a swift spinning kick to the side of thunder's head. Thunder noticed this and immediately ducked to avoid the kick, and attempted to throw one back, along with a burn from his speed skate's thrusters As the kick originally started from a crouched position, simply ducking down would not've been enough to avoid it and Thunder would've caught an electrified foot to the chin. Of course, Thunder can be affected by electricity, and he took that foot hard. He jumped back a few feet. "Hmm..." he thought for a moment and thrusted his two hands into the ground. Thunder was basically standing on an elevated structure right now. What will he do? "Mars took initial advantage! And lookie— what is Thunder about to show us?!" Mars grinned savagely, dissappearing with another small jolt if electricity and reappearing above Thunder with Indra's rod swinging down in an attempt to cave in his skull. Thunder smirked and blocked Mars' rod with his Star Saber, which was held by an Energy Arm. He thrusted his hands into the ground as a diversion. Mars growled, channeling electricity into his rod to increase cutting power. Thunder immediately threw a powerful and swift punch to his face while he was trying to cut his star saber, which is an actual living immortal spirit. 'That burned!" the saber yelled. "Oh calm down, Litnos. You've taken worse than electricity-enhanced rods!" Thunder yelled back to Litnos. Mars; having his reflexes augmented to the point where he could react at the same speed as a lightning strike thanks to his innate power, that and its not hard to see an opponent toss a punch at you during. a bladelock, was able to avoid the punch by slightly pushing himself off the star saber using Indra's Rod. The push was enough for him to springstand off of Thunder's fist and use it to pivot his body around in an attempt to deliver a spinning knee to Thunder's jaw. Thunder actually teleported away from Mars's direction of travel, and avoided his spinning knee. Seeing as Mars was holding onto thunder when he teleported, Mars would've been teleported with Thunder and he would've still been hit with the spinning knee. Thunder got hit by the knee, but actually didn't take shock damage. He decided now was the time to unleash some of his power. "BLINDING RAYS!" he yelled while a super bright flash of white light appeared, which should blind Mars. Even without the shock damage Thunder's jaw would've been dislocated from the force behind the knee; possibly even knocking out a few teeth as well. Although he lost some teeth, it would take more than that to dislocate his jaw, plus Mars should be blinded by Thunder's Blinding Rays technique. : (Sooo, Ferrofluid coated bones delivering a knee strike to the jaw isnt enough to dislocate a jaw?) : (I never explained how tough Thunder is. That's an error put on my tab. Sorry about that ^^;) : (JTH: Regardless of how tough a combatant is, there is always those things called weak points. Joints are prominent weak points. Also, yes, Mars' ferrofluid-coated bones will break bones in real life, so at least in this fight, Thunder's jaw will be dislocated by that sheer force. The jaw has two joints on the sides so it can be assumed Mars slammed his knee on either side, then the weak point comes into effect.) Mars was indeed blinded, however he still had his hearing and balance, that and Thunder didn't seem to move after casting the blinding rays thing so he was able to springboard away from Thunder, landing on one of the platforms on the opposite side of the one Thunder had teleported them too. Sounds of mass multiplication could be heard in the blinding aura of light. When it dimmed, there were at least a hundred clones. They all looked at Mars and smirked. "Wanna try and find the real us?" they all said at the same time. "Multiple Thunders! Akin to the Ancient Kings' elemental clone spells, Thunder made his own army of clones! Will Mars find the real one?!" Mars yawned before entering a stance as his body started giving off many sparks, his eyes barely hinting at the deadly focus behind them as Mars subtly examined the clones; taking in as much information as possible as he observed for any differences that the clones might have compared to the original. : (Btw I might be distracted. I'm watching manga drawing lesson videos :3) The clones all jumped into the air, and were being surrounded by orbs of explosive light, but the original was nowhere in sight. Mars fired a bolt of lightning at one of the orbs to see if it would detonate. No effect, the explosive energy is protected by the orb's thick layer of solid light. Suddenly they all yelled "COSMIC DESTRUCTION!" as they flew in a wall to keep Mars from escaping. Mars held Indra's Rod at the ready, prepared to fend off the clones when they landed; of course his static barrier was still holding strong. : (JTH: Was the jaw dislocation just ignored? .-.) : (I took it into thought, I'm keeping note that Thunder's jaw is actually dislocated.) The clones struck Mars' field and continuous explosions happened. As these explosions were continuous, then it stands to reason that the clones would be caught in the explosions as well as Mars, who ended up rubbing his fur together at a fast pace in order to generate static electricity so as to keep the static field going strong. Thunder then appeared on the other side after the explosions died down, but something didn't look right about him. His eyes were completely black, and he looked emotionless. "How long will you hide behind your little electric field before you actually attack me?" he sounded dark as he spoke. Something definitely was wrong. "You're accusing me of hiding? Says the pussy who created a hundred clones before running off like a bitch somewhere." Mars retorted. : (is this some sort of ascension or something like that?) : (JTH: Call on Rule 13: No ascensions! If this continues, Thunder will be disqualified so be careful.) : (He's about to go wild. It isn't an ascension, it just makes him want to attack more.) : (JTH: I will keep track of what will happen.) (Ahhh, Aight then, The werewolf's rage thing? .3.) (Yes, something like that, but no buff. Just him being way more violent, not holding back, and opening his mental cage.) "Alright then..." he suddenly had signs of murder in his eyes as he charged towards Mars at blinding speeds, and immediately picked him up by his neck. "Did your mama ever teach you to watch your mouth?" Given that Mars has shown capable of moving at the same speed of a lightning strike, Thunder would not've been able to have grabbed him so easily like that. Rather; Mars would've sidestepped the grab, that would've failed because of the static barrier anyways, before quickly attempting to jam his thumbs into Thunder's eyes so he could rip them out of the eye sockets. Thunder immediately went to catch Mars' fingers and bite them clean off, although it would hurt him due to the dislocated jaw, or it probably wouldn't work anyway due to Mars' skeleton having a tough metal coating. Seeing as his jaw was still dislocated, meaning he didnt set it back into place; Thunder probably would not've been able to exert any bite force, much less catch Mars' thumbs with his jaw. This meant that Mars would've more than likely blinded Thunder permanently because his nails would've cut through his eyes as Mars pressed down on Thunders' eyes with all his might. Under normal circumstances Mars wouldn't be so brutal, but Thunder's Cosmic Destruction technique managed to spook Mars into relapsing back into a 'Survive or Die' mentality; meaning that he was going to use every trick to survive, barring that he would take thunder with him. : (JTH: Callout on Thunder autohitting. "Thunder immediately went to catch Mars' fingers and bite them clean off". First warning on you, Cytex.) : (My bad. I'm rushing these paragraphs.) : (JTH: Please edit your response accordingly.) Thunder was struck in the eyes "RRRRRAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!" now he was swinging wildly at Mars, trying to hit him. Mars wrenched his thumbs out of Thunder's eye sockets, taking his eyes with them as he grabbed Indra's Rod and attempted to shatter Thunder's already dislocated jaw by swinging the metal rod at the same spot he kneed Thunder's jaw earlier in the fight. Thunder was struck hard and was knocked back. He got up and thought for a moment, then decided there was no point in continuing. he did handsigns that said "You won, I lost." ''Mars would probably understand sign language. Mars didn't seem to understand him, infact he was acting more or less like a cornered wild animal. Thunder can't see that he's confused, since he's blind, but he can't speak, either. Somebody might've understood what he said in sign language. He continued doing signs that said ''"You proved to me that you were holding back. I saw that rage in your eyes when it was unleashed. Somehow, you and I are alike. I have nothing but respect for you, Mars the Dire Wolf." Alice pressed the buzzer button. "It has been decided!" "End of the duel. Winner of the fifth preliminary match: Mars the Dire Wolf," the A.I. announced. "That was a swift win from Mars! As he gouged out the eyes of his opponent, he rendered him unable to act because of the lack of vision! Worry not, though, Thunder's eyes will be reconnected back to him. Now, as such, Mars will move on to the middlegrounds! Before that, however, he will be in a boss battle... Wait. Mars is getting insane!" Twelve gram grails went into the arena grounds as the structures went flat. The six cornered Mars while the other six carried Thunder on a stretcher. One of them secured his eyes and the stretcher section hurried to the medical bay. Thunder did handsigns to Mars that said "Good luck in the Enigma Keep, my friend." ''then sensed that something was wrong with him. Cornering Mars was a bad idea, cause he ended up releasing all of his stored up electricity in panic, and by all, I mean enough wattage to power a bustlinf metropolis nonstop for ten years. ''"!!!" Thunder couldn't see, but sensed Mars releasing all that electricity. He knew that the rage of a beast can do this. He did more signs that said "Let me go! He needs help!" The gram grails did not comply because first of all: Thunder is practically a person with disability right now; second: All of the people in the arena must evacuate except capable personnel; third, the gram grails are bound to follow orders from the Empyrdom. The ethereal barrier took all the damage as it was significantly weakened, if nor severely. The spectators were then obligated to evacuate from the arena and return to the dome. The gram grails that surrounded Mars were blown away by sheer force. In fact, they were at near dissipation so they took the opportunity to retreat. "This is bad...!" Alice said. The barrier was temporarily shut down as Alice, Megresiel, Alcalaid, and Altairius descended to the arena grounds, attempting to stop Mars in his rampage. Wasn't really much of a rampage, it was more him just venting out all of his electricity before collapsing; an atypical fear reaction. Gram grails arrived to assist him by carrying him to a stretcner and transporting him to the medical bay. Results Mars gouged out Thunder's eyes to emerge the victor but he went insane so he was disqualified for an unintended attempt to destroy the arena with a strong electrical wave. Category:Roleplays